


Gaia

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Goddess of Creation, Tired Artist Is Too Tired For This Bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When tired Artist Elia Moore finds herself face to face with the Goddess of Creation, she can’t help by a little overwhelmed...By both the insanity of the situation and the Goddess’s beauty.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Gaia

**Author's Note:**

> So... I posted this original piece to my tumblr and it seemed to get a good reception so, at the encouragement of a friend, I’m posting it here.
> 
> It was inspired by this prompt -  
> https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/630256199574700032/ever-since-you-where-born-youve-heard-stories

Elia Moore remembers the stories that her mother used to tell her as a child. Of how the world came into existence and how life came to be. They always centred around the same being; a creature of infinite wisdom and creation, with a patient hand that painted and sculpted and a kind heart that loved selflessly. 

Her mother often liked to joke that this being was obviously a woman. 

As she grew, she painted and drew and sketched how she thought this being might look like. She spent years toying with her design, letting herself fall into the dream that there was someone watching over her, perhaps even guiding her into the person she was destined to be. Perhaps that same deity had even chosen someone that was perfect for her.

But that’s a ridiculous notion. She’s older now, nearly thirty-five, and has seen much of the world, knows that those stories were nothing more than fairytales. 

And yet… she can’t quite shake the idea that something is odd. For years, strange and new animals have been popping up seemingly from nowhere, entire species that seem to just pop into existence only to pop back out as soon as they appear. No scientist can explain it and none of the species live long enough for anyone to grab a sample or trap them. Nobody can understand what is happening, least of all Elia.

At least… not until she wakes in the dead of night and sits up, confusion making blink at her blankets as she tries to place what has caused her to stir. Slowly, looks up and freezes, mildly alarmed at the sight of a figure sitting at her desk, with long and dark glowing hair falling down their back. Quietly, she slips out of bed and reaches for her baseball bat and raises it into position before calling out to the intruder, voice shaking nervously.

“Who-“

“Oh! You’re awake, Elia! I’m so glad.” They say as they turn around and grin at her, their light brown eyes almost appearing to glow with a golden light. Their olive skin seemed to almost shift from warm tones to cold, their dark hair glimmering with the light of a thousand stars. The dark purple gown they wore made them seem all the more beautiful, leaving Elia watching in stunned silence. “Hey! Do you think you could help me out, darling? I’ve got some serious artist block.” They sigh wearily, gesturing to the papers crumpled all around them. Their brows pinch together in frustration as they suddenly glare up at the ceiling and growl. “Because the Fates know that this deadline sure as hell ain’t helping!”

A loud boom of thunder sounds, making Elia jump, her hands fumbling with her bat until she drops it and jumps away so it doesn’t crush her toes.

“Oh, don’t yell at me.” The stranger grumbles, crossing their arms and _pouting._ “You told me to do this so you can damn well be patient, you old fucks.”

“Who the hell are you?” Elia demands, swallowing hard as the being before her arches an elegant brow and smirks.

“You mean you can’t tell? With my “ethereal beauty” and “patient hand” and “kind heart?” They chuckle as they stand and approach Elia with a playful grin. They step close to her and she realises just how _short_ they are compared to her, barely coming up to her shoulder. “What about my supposed “infinite wisdom and creation?” Though…. it doesn’t feel very infinite right now.” They add, their nose crinkling up irritably as Elia presses their back against the wall. “You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You- it- oh Gaia, give me strength.“ Elia mutters, as an almost citric smell meets her nose, strangely combined with the scent of woodsmoke. Her neck burns as the being before smiles happily up at her and she feels her throat grow tight. 

“There you go! That’s me!” Gaia, apparently, says, bouncing up on their toes excitedly, clapping their hands once. “I knew you were smart… and with excellent tastes in muses, might I add?” They giggle, winking cheekily up at Elia as they gesture to the various depictions of the Goddess pinned to the wall. “You’re really creative, love. Are we sure that _you’re_ not the Goddess of Creation here?” They tease, reaching up to poke Elia’s nose.

“You’re shorter than I woulda thought.” Elia mutters, before blinking and shaking her head. “What the fuck am I talking about? How do I even know that you’re actually Gaia? There’s no proof that she exists!”

“Okay. First of all… rude! I’m not that short.” They huff, even stomping their feet as they puff out their cheeks in a manner that's, strange as it may seem, far too adorable for Elia’s own good. “Second; I am literally standing right in front of you. What more proof do you need?!” They step closer and narrow their eyes. “And lastly; it’s they/them, thank you very much.”

“Uh… sorry?” Elia squeaks, suddenly feeling very small. “But in my defence, you could just be some random from off the street. How do I know you're actually what you say you are?”

“Ugh. I forgot how overwhelmingly mundane the mortal thought process is. It’s only been… what? A few thousand years?” They mumble to themselves, scratching their nose and frowning. They sigh and shrug, holding up a hand and snapping their fingers. A small lump of clay appears in their hand and they quickly set about moulding it, humming softly as they did. “You really like drawing me with snakes, huh, darling? I can’t say that I blame you. It breaks my heart knowing that so many people see them as these evil creatures. They’re good noodles, Brant.”

Elia blinks, their mouth falling slightly open. Apparently, the Goddess of Creation references popular memes nowadays. That was certainly an expected discovery.

“Now giraffes, on the other hand… _Ugh._ Let me tell you, Elia, they were _such_ a pain to create. The bastards kept going extinct because they kept breaking their bloody necks.” They glance up to give her a dry, unimpressed look. “Trust me. You don’t want to see what it looks like when a giraffe gets zoomies at three in the Fates be damned morning. I’m like “Listen here, you lanky bastard. You can’t do this. There’re trees every which way. You’re going to get hurt.” But do they listen? No!” Gaia mutters irritably, jumping from foot to the other with an agitated snort. “Then they get their big, stupid heads stuck in a tree and suddenly, I’m looking at an animal that’s somehow even more chaotic to _themselves_ than a horse and I’m forced back to the drawing board.”

“That… sounds stressful?”

“Not as stressful as creating horses. I just gave up on those guys because they wouldn’t stop freaking out over stupid nonesense and now y’all get to deal with an animal that runs face first into a wall because it saw a plastic bag.” Gaia snorts before smiling in delight at the clay in their hands and holds it up for Elia to see. “Okay. Now watch!”

Their grin is so joyful and enthusiastic that Elia feels a small smile spread across her lips as they snap their fingers once more. The smile falters as the clay comes to life, becoming a gorgeous python, with beautiful black scales. She watches as it slithers up to Gaia’s shoulders and pauses to nuzzle against her cheek, earning a surprisingly adorable giggle from the being as they glance up at Elia earnestly.

“So? What do you think?!”

“Heh.” Elia chuckles nervously as her vision begins to become blurry, and points at Gaia with a small squeak. “You’re Gaia.”

“Yuppers! I remember the Fates telling me about you. I was so excited because I could tell that you were going to be so _creative!_ And look at you now! You’ve drawn more stuff of me than anyone I’ve ever seen.” They grin cheekily, cocking a hip and arching a playful brow. “I’d be a little alarmed if I wasn’t so flattered by the attention.”

“I think I’m going to pass out.”

“You’re not going to pass out- oh, by the Fates, you’re actually passing out!” Gaia yelps, panicked as Elia falls to the floor. Their arms catch just before her head strikes the wall and they struggle against the weight of the tall mortal. “Seriously? You idiots didn’t think to, oh I don’t know, give me some sorta strength boost with my powers?!” They snap towards the ceiling, ignoring the thunder as it claps back at them mockingly.

They gaze down at the now passed out Elia and sighs heavily as they gently place her head on their lap and pet her hair in what they hope is a reassuring manner. This… was not a part of their plan.

But they did have to admit… the young woman in their lap was kind of cute when she slept.


End file.
